Underestimating Jealousy
by Noevelle3
Summary: WOW wow wow! Okay so the preview for "47 seconds" holy crap some intense stuff, so I started this like an hour before that and made a few changes to go with whats happenin. this is based on "Limey" Hope you ENJOY :D suppose spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Who does this guy think he is, coming into MY precinct… okay coming into their precinct, thinking he can just walk on in here and steal her away from me? 'Mr. British pretty boy' flirting with her right in front of me, can't he see we're together? Well that we're partners, that we've been working on our 'relationship'? Anyone that has come across us knows that she is with me, well that she is pretty much with me, well at least that SOMETHING is going on between us. It's been only a day since he's been here and I already despise him, I don't care if I come off as petty, I'm pissed! She told me to wait for her and we had the talk about her shooting; she loves me and I love her, and now she's over here making goo-goo eyes with this bum, whether he is a fairly nicely dressed bum or not.

I might love the woman, but how much longer does she expect me to just stand by and watch, as this 007 character tries to 'woo' her, if you will. I might not want to push her or show how upset I really am but, this is ridiculous, I should be able to be upset that she is acting like a teenager crushing on this new guy, right? Why is she allowed to flirt with guys in front of me, when she can get jealous when I'm just being nice to a lady. Now that's not very fair, not saying I'm jealous or anything, it's just.. It's just upsetting, because well, because… Alright fine I'm jealous.

You have GOT to be kidding me, is she giggling over there? What is he saying that is sooo funny? I bet it wasn't even a remotely diverting joke, he doesn't seem that funny to me, and I know funny because well, I am funny. She laughs at my jokes, I'm witty, she likes me because I'm witty. She shouldn't like this guy, he's never tried to save her life before, he hasn't bought her over two-hundred coffees, hell he hasn't even bought her nearly one percent to as much as I have. Plus he doesn't even know her, I know her, whether she'll admit to it or not I know her inside and out.

Oh look now she is resting her hand on his chest, STILL giggling. Castle was beyond infuriated, he was now mocking Beckett, "Oh you're soooo funny, please tell me more about your awesome spy missions, this is an oh so interesting conversation!" acting out what she was saying as he watch from a far, at the break room her and the 'Mr. British pretty boy' got their coffees. He was sitting at her desk, 'their' desk, his hand deep into his coat pockets, fists as tight as possible. He wanted to go up to that British snob and punch him right in his _dreamy_ face. He restrained himself though, not wanting to make a fool of himself, but a guy can only take so much.

Esposito noticed Castle's disdained glare, he traced it back to the break room. Now he knew why he looks like he is about to kill someone, his eyes laid upon Beckett and the British agent flirtatiously giggling and smiling. He understood immediately what was wrong with Castle and felt pity for him, if that were Lanie in there flirting with that pretty boy, he would have already been charging towards the break room, punching the sweet talker, but he knew Castle was better than that and knew he wouldn't do something so out of line, of course unless, completely necessary.

Esposito got up from his desk and walked over to Castle.

"Hey bro, everything alright?" He said putting a hand on Castle shoulder easing him back from his tense position in his chair.

"Seems to be, James's Bond and Beckett over there seem to be having a swell time." Castle's sarcasm was thick and cold.

"I wouldn't worry about it." He paused looking over now seeing the British man getting Beckett's phone number. "Well I mean, you can trust Beckett." He tried to get Castle's mind off of the fact that his women was exchanging her number right in front of him.

Castle huffed out an "Okay" as he got up "That's it!" He stomped off towards the break room.

"Oh crap" Esposito whispered to himself.

"That's not going to be pretty" Ryan, Esposito's partner came up from behind, a look of concern on his face.

"twenty bucks Castle punch's pretty boy in the face." Esposito said, both of them sitting back waiting for the show to begin.

"You're on" Ryan said, digging into Beckett's eminem's.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle's mind was blank, he couldn't think past the rage that was taking over his body. He was inch's from the door frame when he heard Simon Hunt (Mr. British Pretty boy) make a flirty remark, which just made his gears grind.

"You know detective, I don't think I've ever worked with a women as beautiful as yourself."

She giggled, Kate Beckett his muse was giggling over his cheesy compliment. _You have got to be kidding me._ Rick wasn't only infuriated with the fact that this tool was flirting with her, but now he grew even more jealous, thinking back to when he first tried flirting with her, she never giggled at his _charming_ remarks. What makes this guy so special? Oh so what, I don't have some sexy accent. Is she really going to just throw me off her checklist because of that?

"Hey guys." Rick interrupted them, Beckett could hear a tint of aggravation to his voice, almost bitter.

"Hey Castle" Kate said turning away from Hunt "Is everything alright?" She looked concerned.

"Oh yeah, no, every things great" He said with an okay sign with his fingers.

Kate ignored the sarcastic twist to his sentence.

"Okay then?" Kate wasn't buying it, but also wasn't going to question it.

"Just came in here to get some coffee, that's all." Rick brushed past Hunt, purposely bumping his shoulder into his with a little more force than needed.

As he was fixing himself his coffee he could hear, 'snobby mc snob pants' still dallying about with Kate.

"I was wondering if you had any plans tonight detective, I heard of this really nice bar around here, it's called 'the old' something?" Slaughter tried to think of the name of the bar, but couldn't put his finger on it, luckily Kate helped him out.

" 'The old Haunt?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"YES!" Hunt snapped his fingers in excitement.

Rick smiled to himself _no way is she going to go to MY bar with this fool, he doesn't stand a chance._ Rick being full of himself decided to show this guy what he's got.

"Thank you for the compliment." Rick said with a smug look on his face.

Beckett glared at him, knowing he was doing this to boost his ego.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hunt was puzzled, not expecting Castle to just jump into the conversation, and saying that, how bizarre.

"The uh, Old Haunt, that's my bar." Rick knew he sounded full of himself maybe even like a big douche, but at the moment he didn't care, this guy was trying ruin everything he has been building with Beckett, and he isn't going to stand by and watch their wonderful 'date' unravel right in front of his very eyes. No he wanted Kate to know that she belonged to him, just like he belonged to her. It's only fair.

"Oh you don't say." Hunt said turning his head side ways to Beckett, as if for reassurance that Castle was telling the truth.

"Yeah he bought it last year." She said smiling as she rolled her eyes, amused at the fact that Castle was trying to show off.

"Oh well I've got to say Rick, you've got yourself a nice place." Hunt said, there was an inch of annoyance shinning through his voice, but sincerity all at once.

"Yeah, you should go there, it's always a fun time." _God do I sound like an ass _Rick was amused though, so he ended his remark with "I mean since I do own it and all." Placing his eyes right on Beckett's, who was now giving him the death stare. Rick didn't shutter away from it though, actually he did quit the opposite, he embraced it, took it as a sign of her knowing what he was doing.

"Oh well." Hunt turned to Kate "Detective how bout it then?"

Castle tried hiding his cocky grin, failing miserably.

Beckett's eyes fluttered to Rick's as if seeking his council, she might not be dating Castle at the moment but after everything they have been through that month she knew they were more than Partners, once she saw his smile though, she narrowed her eyes to his, and turned to Hunt with a haunting smile.

"Actually that sounds great, let me go get my bag." She turned to Rick, to see his face now.

Rick's lips that were just a smile formed into straight lines, his jaw was set shut, clenched, his eyes grew dark with some type of anger. His expression was almost scary, sending a shiver down Kate's spine. She chose that time to exit the room and go grab her things.

Rick watched as his evil muse exited the muse, his fist clenched around his mug of his coffee, enragement bubbling through his veins making him ignore the feeling of the scorching mug sizzling his hand.

"So your going for Beckett I see?" Castle said threw his teeth.

"Yeah man, she's one hot piece of ass." Hunt said rudely, not realizing Castle's tense mood.

_Are you kidding me! Kate is going to go for this low life slime? _Rick's vision pretty much went to a blur, this guy really didn't know how much he just evoked him, not having anymore control over his anger he let his words fly.

"Hey! She's not just some bimbo you try to score with, okay bud!" Rick nearly shouted as he dropped his coffee, leaving it splashing everywhere, hitting his dark blue jeans, the liquid would probably feel like it was melting him, if he could feel past his now what seems to be black out of full rage. He pushed Hunt into the break room table, with all the force he could get out.

Ryan dropped an eminem out of his mouth as he saw the show play out in front of him and Esposito.

"Should we do something?" Ryan practically whispered, trying to find his mouth as he placed another eminem in it.

"Naw man, I'm not ruining this, it's too perfect, wait until Beckett gets in on it." Esposito nodded his head towards where Beckett was standing.

Kate was just putting her jacket on when she heard the crash from the break room, she turned around immediately, wondering what in gods name it was. Once she saw Rick and Hunt going at it in the break room, her stomach dropped.

"DAMMIT CASTLE!" she yelled to herself as she stormed towards the room, wondering how she was going to break this brawl up, surly if it didn't end soon Gate's would see all the commotion and not even think twice on kicking Castle out of the precinct.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Beckett reached the room Castle was shadowing over Hunt, leaning them both into the table, he was just about to punch Hunt, when Kate pulled him out of his rampage.

"RICK! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" She reached for his arm that was now frozen in mid air from her out burst, she pulled it down, turning him so he was facing her, but still in Hunt's personal space.

"What the hell is the matter with you Castle?" She questioned him, searching his dark eyes, she was pissed, not understanding Castle's random act of violence.

"Yeah! Get the hell off of me!" Hunt said shoving Castle off of him.

Castle wanted so badly to just knock this creep out, but couldn't, due to the fact that Kate's hand was still restraining him. So instead of doing what his brain, heart and pure adrenalin was screaming for him to do, he just ran a shaky hand threw his already flattening hair, his eyes running wild, not knowing where to look, he couldn't get his mind to calm down. Image's of Hunt taking advantage of Beckett kept on flashing through his mind.

"Kate, You're not going out with this dirt bag!" Rick shouted pointing a finger at Hunt, who was now fixing his crinkled shirt.

"She can go out with who ever she wants, okay buddy!" Hunt snarled at him.

Kate was speechless, who does Castle think he is telling her who she can hangout with? Well besides her partner, and lover, and everything else she could think of. She was pushing that thought aside though, more important things needed to be answered, so she asked what any normal person who was enraged would ask.

"And why can't I go out with this guy Rick?" Kate said crossing her arms, wanting answers now.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Rick shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"Wow Castle, real original." Kate said, mocking him.

_Oh this women was really testing him now._ He glared at her, something new for him, but he couldn't help it, she was toying with him, probably on purpose too.

"Really Kate, are you kidding me? You're going to go out with this creep?" He lowered his voice now, it still held just as much anger in it though.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't." Still crossing her arms.

"Because you have me? Did that ever cross your mind, that I am standing RIGHT here, watching while Mr. Mc ass tries to make a move on you? Do you know how that makes me feel?" His voice rising with enraging volume again.

"HEY, I'm right here?" Hunt said insulted by his new 'nick name'.

"DUDE, So not caring!" Castle said only moving his eyes over to Hunt for a moment before he laid them back onto Kate's.

"Yeah a matter a fact Rick, I do." Her voice was lower than he would have expected but it held so much more meaning, than he could ever imagine.

It made him think back to all the women that have passed by in the past, that she was obviously jealous of. He knew she was jealous, but what was he suppose to do? She was with Josh at the time that it really mattered. This year with Serena was nothing, he just found her interesting it's not like Kate is the one waiting for him anyway, she's not waiting for him to tare some wall down, it's not like he intentionally wanted to make her begrudging of the women who were interested in him. He didn't even want to think of Sofia, that was a completely different story anyway, that he really didn't want to mentally get into right now.

"Oh come on, you have got to be kidding me! Don't go turning this around on me!" How can she pull the guilt trip on him, he is in no wrong here, right?

"I'm just going to go." Hunt mumbled, at least that's what it sounded like to Rick and Kate who were way too consumed in each other to notice their surroundings at the moment.

"I am NOT, pulling a guilt trip on you, just facts!" She stated knowing it would tick him off.

"That is a load of bull and you know it! I have never deliberately flirted with someone in front of you to get a rise out of you Kate!"

He can't believe the words that are coming out of her mouth, he can't even believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. _Maybe I'm saying too much, we just cleared things up._ he thought to himself, letting his mind drift back off to when she had blurted out her remembrance of her shooting, with out realizing it while she was interrogating a suspect. He was in the observation room when it had happened and his heart felt ripped in half when he heard the words come out of her mouth. They ended up patching things up though, leaving them so that they were closer than ever, but now she is doing this? What was the point, she already knew she had him, that he was hers, why would she test him like this.

"I am not deliberately flirting with the guy Rick, I am being friendly?" She tried to defend herself

"Is that what they're calling it these days." He said rolling his eyes, jealousy rising in his body.

"It's not my fault you're jealous or something Rick!" She shot back, with wide eyes.

"You're damn right I'm jealous Kate, I don't want some snobby British prick trying to take advantage of MY muse!" Rick wasn't holding back his jealousy, he wanted her to know how much this bothered him, he didn't want her thinking she can just go around toying with his emotions.

"MUSE? MUSE! That's all I am to you!" She couldn't believe he had just called her his muse, they were more than that, weren't they?

Crap, muse probably wasn't the wisest of things to say, but what does she expect; his mind is all bundled up with heated thoughts and anger just exploring his body like never before, he could barely control his mind at the moment, what made her think he could control his mouth.

"Uh oh, mom and dad are not holding back!" Ryan said, trying his best to get bits and pieces of what Castle and Beckett were fighting about.

"Your not kidding, I don't think they've ever been in this big of an argument." Espo replied doing his best as well to hearing what they were practically shouting at each other.

"It has to be pretty bad, I mean pretty boy left the room." Ryan joked, but kept his eyes locked on the break room, not wanting to miss a thing.

"Man, I wish we could hear what they were saying." Esposito complained.

"Yeah bro for real." Ryan shook his head in disappointment…

**REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think I appreciate it! I really like how this is turning out, I don't know what you guys think though so let me know! And for the people who are enjoying this story, thank you! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate come on.. You know I didn't mean it like that." Castle tried to recover himself from that last line he had said.

"Then how did you mean it, Rick?" Kate was hurt, whether she'd admit it or not she, thought of herself as more to him, but now she's second guessing herself.

"You're not _just _my Muse Kate, alright, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." Rick was feeling guilty now, _Damn it, now she thinks I only think of her as my muse, how can she think like that, when she is so much more._ His mind was drawing a blank on how to word things, they were still at a fragile place in their relationship, he can't just go around yelling his feelings to her. But does he really have a choice at this point?

"WHAT **exactly** did you MEAN for it to sound like Castle?" Her voice had some sass to it. She was not happy with what he is giving her, and quit frankly he isn't very happy either, he wants to say so much more.

"I.. Beck-.. It's.. look…you know…" He didn't know how to word it without giving too much away.

"Rick just spit it out for Christ sake!" She ordered him, growing impatient with his stuttering.

Rick grew frustrated from her yelling at him, how does the situation always turn on him, that she is now mad at him, he's trying to save her from hearing all the hard stuff, but SHE'S pushing him? No; he's not standing for it.

"Listen, okay! You KNOW that you are so much more to me than just a muse!"

"Humph, could have fooled me." Kate interrupted him, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

He really wanted to keep some of his feelings in, really he did! But how is he supposed to with what she is pressuring him with? When he decided to try and sabotage the British creep, he didn't intend on it turning it into an argument with Kate about what she is to him, but now his plan to just run in and punch Mr. pretty boy pants, back fired on him, so now here he is having to leak out all of his clustered feelings, that he tries to hide, for Kate's sake.

"It's not about the damn books anymore Kate! Nikki Heat isn't what's important to me anymore! YOU ARE!" He was breathing heavy, adrenaline and frustration running high in his veins.

Kate looked dumbfounded, her mouth a gap she was speechless. _Good, now she's finally seeing my side._ Castle felt somewhat accomplished over the fact that he had made her speechless, but he was also nervous because he couldn't quit figure out what she was thinking, So he continued.

"And quit frankly, I don't appreciate you flirting with 'Mr. British pretty boy' in front of me, whether us being a…..." he swallowed dryly, feeling his throat closing, frightened she would kill him for what he was about to call _them._

"a _couple_, or not."

There it was, the word **couple **something they have never actually used to describe their odd relationship. Sure they have been used in an 'us' form from time to time but never, couple. Rick was never daring enough to use such terms with her, but, drastic times calls for drastic measures.

He could see that Kate was trying to capture the right words to wrap around what she was feeling at the moment; it seemed as though she had no clue what to say to what he was throwing out to her.

"Well.. I didn't mean to make you so upset." Was all Kate could muster out, he's never heard her sound so shy and confused all at the same time. It was actually pretty amusing to him, he hardly noticed how adorable she looked as she tried to catch up with her emotions, because of all the heated energy that was still burning through him.

"Yeah well, you did." He kept his cold tone.

Kate hated hearing his bitter tone of voice, she'd much rather have his soothing sympathetic voice that she loved so much, or his humorous tone that she adored to the fullest extent, anything but his icy words slitting through her like blades. She wanted to break him out of this anger that was inside, so she said something that she never says to him, something that will make him understand that she knows how he feels.

"I'm sorry." She said it in defeat but sincerity still in her actions, non the less.

Castle was in awe to hear such words from her, considering the fact that she never apologizes. He thinks the reason for that is because she sees it as a sign of weakness. His anger fades a little, his body now filling with a different feeling, more of a warm gooey feeling that he just hated sometimes, because of how vulnerable he is to her when he has this feeling, but how can he help it, whether he likes it or not the women in front of him has stolen his heart, and he can't do anything to change that. Now he is speechless; _great_. Thankfully though, Kate continues talking.

"I Haven't been very fair to you lately, and if I'm being honest." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her noise, for a moment.

"you're right I would be just as jealous as you are now if it were the other way around."

Esposito turned to Ryan "Man this sucks, I can't hear anything they're saying."

"I know… but it seems like they have finally calmed down a bit." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Yeah." Espo shook his head. "I guess I'll just ask Lanie about it later." He said as he turned back to look at _'mom and dad'._

Ryan didn't pass up this opportunity to mess with Espo about the fact that he totally still loved Lanie.

"Hmmm. Why are you and Lanie getting together later?" Ryan said with the smuggest smirk.

Esposito turned and glared at him, seeing where he was getting with this.

"No, I was going to call her." He said annoyance drawing out in his voice.

"Hmmm, well isn't that nice." Ryan said shaking head side to side with a raised eye brow of amusement, his smile shining through it all.

"Man, shut up!" Esposito ordered as he got up to go make some "copies".

"Where are you going?" Ryan said still smiling.

"Going to run these papers down to the copy room."

"Ah, yeah I bet. Nothing to do with going to see a special ME or anything, right?" Ryan winked at him, knowing it would get him mad.

"Bro! Don't make me smack you." Esposito warned him with his papers raised as if about to swat him with them.

Ryan laughed knowing he wasn't in any real danger. Esposito turned at that and started making his was to the 'copy room' as he heard Ryan yelling from behind.

"Say Hello to Lanie for me!"

Esposito just flung his hand up as if to silence Ryan, and kept on walking.

**Hello children of the fandom! So I hope you enjoyed the little Ryan and Espo bickering, thought it would be funny to add in. Also hope you're enjoying the famous Rick and Kate as well! Review and all that good stuff, hope you're liking it!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh believe me, I already know." Rick said with a chuckle.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Kate raised her eyebrows at him, giving him a stern look.

Rick rolled his eyes, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." _'Of course she knows what I'm talking about, how could she not? She's just playing dumb.' _He thought to himself, not being affected by her deadly glare.

"No please, refresh my memory?" Her voice sounding a hint insulted, she can't believe he's going to call her out like that.

Rick's done being a gentlemen, she needs to face the cold hard facts, whether she likes it or not. "Oh I don't know, let me think back…" He stared out into space dramatically as if he was actually thinking, with a finger taping on his chin. "Serena, Sophia? Ring any bells? His eyes on her now, his eye brows lifted up waiting to see what she would say. Although he already knew the truth.

"Oh please! Are you trying to tell me that you think I was jealous of them? Really Rick!" She said rolling her eyes, trying to hide the fact that what he was saying was one hundred percent correct.

Castle let out a mocking laugh. "I don't think! I know!" His eyes dark on hers.

Kate shuttered under his vision, couldn't take his intense stare down any longer. She didn't appreciate that he was being so full of himself at the moment either, sure she was jealous, but does he have to rub it in her face?

"Why would I be jealous of them Castle?" She tried to sound sure of herself, but he kept on coming back with more harsh truths.

"That's a good question Kate." He stepped closer to her, invading all personal space. "Why would you be jealous?" His eyes were questioning her, burning into her heart. She couldn't think clearly or come up with anything clever enough to back herself up anymore, not when he was in such close proximity.

"I…a-am… I…no-" She couldn't meet her tongue to hit her teeth correctly to speak properly.

"Humph, that's what I thought." He shook his head with a laugh, he was amused by her being a coward. This drove Kate over the edge, it's one thing to point out the fact that she gets jealous too, but now he's acting like he's any better? Who does this guy think he is?

"What about you Rick?" her voice raw with emotion. "Last time I checked you aren't exactly modest yourself." She shot at him hoping he would not know what to say to that.

"Kate, you were basically throwing yourself at him!" Rick's jealousy rising once again.

Kate was beyond herself, what is he babbling about 'throwing myself at him?' I was talking to the guy, yeah maybe I said yes to going to get a drink with him but throwing myself at him? He really is over reacting.

"Throwing myself at him? Castle I said yes to go get a drink with him? I don't think that goes on the record of 'throwing myself at him.'" She said with quotations, she can't believe how over dramatic he was being, actually scratch that, she had met his mother.

"You were giggling at him Beckett! GIGGLING!" He didn't care if he sounded ridiculous, he was aggravated.

"So what? Sue me for thinking the guy was charming?" She said her mouth a gap, her arms in a shrug. Not knowing why he was freaking out so much about this, it's not like he had anything to worry about.

Rick nearly gagged at that, how can she be so oblivious to how much of a D-bag Simmons was?

"Oh so I'm not charming enough for you, is that what it is?"

Kate was shocked at what he was saying. _what the hell is he talking about. _Her eye brows scrunched together, furrowing in complete confusion.

"Charming enough?" She nearly whispered to herself, disarray running high in her brain, not able to put the pieces together.

"Castle, what the hell are you talking about?" She decided it would just be easier asking him, instead of trying to figure it out herself.

"Clearly I'm not good enough for you to date, But once 'Mr. British pretty boy' waltzes on in here he get to take the golden prize!" He didn't care if he just admitted the fact that 'yes he is intimidated' by Hunt, he can't help it. His emotions have been running high lately and it doesn't help that she is flirting with another man right in front of him.

Kate was speechless, that's what this has been about the whole time? He thinks that I don't want to date him because he isn't good enough for me? He thinks I don't want to date him in general! God, what is wrong with him! Can't he see that it's obviously the other way around? He is more than good enough for me, he is too good for me.

"Rick how can you say that? How can you actually think that I would rather date him then you? How can you honestly believe that you aren't good enough for me?" Her mind was running a mile a minute, she was so disgusted in herself for making him doubt himself so much.

Rick felt embarrassed and flustered, at that moment he just wanted to run away. He didn't like the fact that Beckett could make him so emotional. He's a man for Christ sakes, he shouldn't want to cry right now because of all the frustration piercing threw him. He couldn't help it though, his eyes swelled just a tad, leaving the rims them to become red. He looked to his left, trying to gather up his feelings. Plus he couldn't face her when he was trying to hide that part of him almost crying.

Kate's heart broke seeing him look so flustered and angry. She could see him trying to fight back his eyes from watering. Leaving them to look agitated, red rims against his blue orbs. She decided she should take the lead on this conversation, not make him say anymore until she got her feelings out; she owed him that much.

"Rick I know that I may be hard to read at times but." She took a deep breath trying to calm her out of control nerves. She went against her nerves for once, and just jumped on what her heart was telling her to do. "but there is one thing you should already know." She stepped closer to him grasping on to the labels of his jacket, with a nervous smile breaking on her face. "The only person I want to be reading my pages… is you. " She looked up at him, her hands still with a firm hold on his labels.

His eyes shot straight to her on that last line. _Did she just… she did._ He stared at her, trying to fight back the goofy smile that was bound to show on his lips.

"You mean that?" He whispered, but so much hope in his voice.

"_Always_" She said, not knowing whether she should kiss him or not. Yes she was jumping the line here, but she didn't know what he was feeling, so she let him ride out with it, putting the ball in his court now.

Rick stared at her in awe, this women really knew how to take his breath away. He couldn't stand the short distance between them any longer, too much anticipation building up inside him, he put his arms around her waist, pulling her in even closer than they already were. He asked permission with his eyes whether he was aloud to move in with his lips now. Her eyes told him _yes._ He smiled and then leaned in slow but not too slow, he wanted to make sure this was just right.

Kate had other plans in mind, because she ended up pulling his labels to bring him forward to her, leaving his lips to fall onto hers. Though it wasn't slow and measured out correctly, it was still perfect, it was more than perfect it was…it was… _**extraordinary**_.

**Heyyy! I hope you enjoyed reading this, kinda' a sappy ending but what everrr! Lol Btw, I just want to fangirl here for a second, WHO THE HELL IS EXCITED FOR LIMEY? I know I am! Finally! Some ish is going to go down! Lol sorry about that, anywho Thank you everyone who has followed up with me on this story, I am very thankful! You guyses are awesome! Review to this chapter PLEASE, although it's the last, I still want to know what you think of it? Be brutal if you have to, it's fine with me! :D okay BYEEEEE!**


End file.
